BRA
by XunLu04
Summary: .GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY.


**-BRA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-It's HunHan Story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casts : All EXO Member**

 **Main Cast : Se Hun – Lu Han**

 **Genderswitch (GS). OOC. No Bash.**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Love**

 **Warning !**

 **Rate : T++**

 **GS. ETC amburadul. Typo Bertebaran. NEWBIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Fanfic dengan tema dan ide pasaran ini sebagian besar adalah ASLI muncul dari pemikiran ngelantur + pengalaman pribadi Ivi.**

 **Seluruh cast adalah member EXO, main caist-nya Se Hun dan Lu Han, Mereka sepenuhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Milik Orang Tua. Agensi. Dan milik EXO-L.**

 **p.s -Lu Han milik Se Hun!**

 **-Se Hun milik Lu Han!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrrtt….drrttt…drrrtttt…**

Luhan berusaha meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar di nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Luhan masih sangat mengantuk, seluruh badannya terasa pegal dan seperti akan remuk. Luhan bersumpah akan membunuh si penelpon apabila si penelpon menghubunginya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Luhan benar-benar lelah, dia baru tidur jam 3 pagi.

" **Yob** -"

"YAKK LUHAN ?! APA KAU TIDAK SEKOLAH HARI INI ?" Luhan sontak langsung menjauhkan ponselnya ketika mendengar teriakkan si penelpon, luhan melihat nama penelpon yang ternyata adalah Byun BaekHyun, sahabat sejak… ah bahkan Luhan lupa sejak kapan mereka bersahabat, karena saat Luhan mulai bisa mengingat Luhan sudah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun.

"Hm.. aku sekolah Baek.." jawab Luhan malas sambil berusaha mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ini pagi hari bulan Februari dan udara masih sangat dingin.

"SEKOLAH ! 10 MENIT LAGI BEL. APA KAU GILA ? KAU DIMANA ?!" Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal, tak peduli jika teriakannya mengganggu teman yang lain dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya.

"MWO ?!" Luhan langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan keadaannya yang telanjang bulat dan kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakan. Luhan mandi dengan terburu-buru dan tak sampai 3 menit langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan melempar handuknya dengan sembarang dan mulai mencari pakaian dalamnya. Luhan mengambil secara asal bra dan celana dalamnya. Setelah memasangnya Luhan baru sadar, bahwa bra nya adalah bra yang lebih besar satu nomor dari ukuran yang biasanya dia pakai. Luhan sadar pengait branya akan mudah terlepas jika bergerak berlebihan tapi Luhan tidak peduli, dia tidak punya waktu untuk menggantinya, Luhan harus cepat karena jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran dari Lee _Saem_. Guru yang sangat kejam. Dan Luhan sudah bosan mendapat hukuman dari guru tersebut.

Luhan memakai seragamnya dengan susah payah, ini musim dingin dan artinya dia harus memakai seragam musim dingin yang sangat menyebalkan. Kemeja ditambah rompi yang tebal dan rok lipit diatas lutut dan jas sekolah untuk musim dingin. Setelah mengikat tali sepatunya, Luhan langsung berlari dengan terburu-buru ke sekolah. Luhan sudah terlambat dan untungnya apartemennya tidak jauh dari sekolah, hanya memakan waktu 10 menit jika berjalan kaki. Dan sekarang Luhan terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Luhan.. kau terlambat lagi ?" Park _Songsaengnim_ hanya menghela napas bosan melihat muridnya yang hampir setiap hari terlambat. Bahkan dia sudah bosan untuk menghukum gadis tersebut.

" _Josonghamnida Saem_ , izinkan aku masuk _Saem_. Kumohon _Saem_ , aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi… _Saem_ …" Luhan berusaha memohon kepada gurunya dengan memasang muka semenyedihkan mungkin.

" _ne..ne_. masuklah. Tapi setelah sekolah berakhir datang lah keruanganku untuk menerima hukuman- YAK!... aaish _jinjja_ …"

Luhan langsung berlari menuju kelas tanpa mendengar omongan gurunya hingga selesai. Sesampainya Luhan dikelas Luhan merasa heran dengan suasana kelas yang sangat ribut dan tanpa kehadiran Lee _Songsaengnim._

"Lu, akhirnya kau datang juga" Kyungsoo, gadis imut yang memiliki bentuk bibir seperti hati dan merupakan sahabat Luhan yang palim kalem menyadari kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan tas nya dan bergabung bersama sahabat-sahabat mungilnya, ya kecuali Zitao gadis bermata panda, satu-satunya gadis yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Tapi selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi ? kemana Lee _Songsaengnim_?" Luhan duduk dan bersandar dibangkunya. Sial, ternyata pengait branya terlepas. Dan ini sungguh sangat tidak nyaman.

"Istrinya melahirkan, jadi Lee _Saem_ izin tidak masuk hari ini" jawab Yixing sambil melihat Luhan sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Yixing adalah satu-satunya sahabat Luhan yang paling rajin tapi sangat pelupa.

"Lu, kau kenapa ? kau terlihat tidak nyaman.." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Diantara semua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo lah yang paling peka.

"emm.. Kyung, bisakah kau menemaniku ke kamar mandi ?"

"ada apa ?"

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang" jawab luhan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang berbalas pesan dengan pacar telinga lebarnya dikelas sebelah sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Luhan.

"Lu.. kau sakit ? jika kau sakit sebaiknya kita ke uks" ugh.. Byun Baekhyun dalam mode cerewetnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku harus ke kamar mandi."

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan menemanimu." Luhan tau kenapa Baekhyun dengan suka rela menemaninya, karena toilet berada diujung koridor dan melewati kelas pacar telinga gajahnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan Luhan yang berusaha memegangi jas seragamnya, berusaha untuk menjaga _cup_ bra nya agar tidak bergeser. Ini sangat memalukan. Bra sialan. Luhan tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang terus melirik kelas pacarnya. Mereka benar-benar berlebihan pikir Luhan. bahkan mereka bertemu setiap hari dan juga rumah mereka bersebelahan. Luhan memasuki toilet sendirian sebelum melihat kebelakang dan menemukan baekhyun yang telah bersama pacarnya.

"Baekhyunee.. kau mau kemana ?" Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya diikuti sahabat muka datarnya, Oh Sehun.

"Chanyeoliee… aku menemani Luhan ke toilet. Kau tidak masuk ?"

"Guru-guru sedang rapat. Sepertinya kita tidak akan masuk seharian ini"

Didalam toilet Luhan kesulitan memasang branya, seragam nya membuat nya kesulitan untuk mencapai pengait bra. Luhan kembali keluar dan memanggil Byun Baekhyun untuk meminta bantuan.

Byun Baekhyun berjalan ke toilet dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun heran kenapa duo tiang itu mengikutinya. Baekhyun masuk dan meninggalkan duo tiang menunggu didepan toilet.

"Ada apa Lu ?"

"Bisakah kau menolongku ? pengait bra ku lepas dan aku kesusahan mengaitkan pengaitnya. Aku harus melepas seragamku, baru aku bisa mengaitkannya. Dan kau tau seragam musim dingin sangat menyusahkan"

Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan membantu Luhan mengaitkan pengait branya.

"kenapa kau memakai bra longgar seperti ini Lu ?

"aku terburu-buru tadi pagi, dan mengambilnya secara asal"

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis tersebut dari luar toilet hanya terdiam dengan ekspressi yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan muka yang memerah dan Sehun dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Sangat canggung bagi keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah mendengar kedua gadis tersebut membicarakan bra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika jam istirahat tiba Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dikelas bersama Yixing yang masih membaca bukunya, Luhan ingin bertanya buku apa yang dia baca namun Luhan terlalu malas. Luhan sangat mengantuk dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain sudah berada dikantin bersama pacar mereka masing-masing.

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid telah kembali ke kelas masing-masing, begitupun dengan ketiga sahabat Luhan. Kim _Songsaengnim_ masuk kedalam kelas. Kim _Songsaengnim_ adalah guru yang sangat cantik, bertubuh mungil dan memiliki suara sangat indah. Kim _Songsaengnim_ mengajar mata pelajaran Musik.

" _Haksaeng-deul_.. berhubung para guru masih mengadakan rapat, kalian harus belajar sendiri untuk hari ini. Kelas kalian akan digabung dengan kelas XI.2. Kalian harus berlatih untuk pertunjukkan seni di pensi bulan depan. Kalian bebas menampilkan apa saja, boleh berpasangan maupun kelompok. Kim JunMyeon dan Zhang Yixing yang akan mengawasi kalian. Jumnyeon-ah.. Yixing-ah.. _Saem_ percayakan kepada kalian"

"Baik _Saem_." Jawab keduanya sopan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana aula sekolah sangat bising, tampak beberapa siswa membentuk grup untuk membicarakan apa yang akan mereka tunjukkan di pensi nanti. Sedangkan tak sedikit yang malah berpacaran dan bergosip bersama tema-teman. Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidur di bangku aula. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di sandaran bangku didepannya untuk menyamankan tidurnya.

Baru beberapa menit Luhan memejamkan matanya, ada yang memegang punggungnya tepat dibagian pengait bra berada dan dengan kurang ajar menarik nya membuat pengait bra longgar tersebut otomatis terlepas. Luhan bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang telah kurang ajar melecehkannya. Luhan berbalik dan menemukan Oh Sialan Sehun yang sedang menampilkan _smirk_ menyebalkannya. Namun sebelum Luhan membunuh Oh Sialan Sehun, Luhan harus mengaitkan branya terlebih dahulu. Luhan langsung berjalan ke pentas yang terdapat di aula tempat teman-temannya berada. Luhan ingin mengajak salah satu dari mereka ketoilet untuk membantunya. Baekhyun terlihat sedang bernyanyi diiringi Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar, Luhan tidak mungkin mengganggu mereka. Yixing dan Junmyeon.. lebih tidak mungkin, mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Zitao.. Luhan tidak akan mengajak zitao yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Kris. Zitao pasti akan menendangnya dengan jurus wushu jika Luhan berani menganggunya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..-"

"Tunggu sebentar Lu, aku harus menghajar Jongin sialan. Ya! Jongin! Kembali kau!"

Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang membawa pita rambutnya.

Luhan memutuskan ke toilet sendirian, memikirkan harus membuka seragamnya hanya untuk mengaitkan branya membuat Luhan kesal.

 _Oh Sehun Sialan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di toilet, Luhan sudah membuka jas dan rompinya, hanya bersisa kemeja seragam dan rok lipit. Tangan Luhan berusaha mencapai pengait bra, tidak peduli kegiatannya akan membuat kemejanya kusut. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kedua tangannya dari belakang dan mendorong Luhan memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Luhan ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya ditutup oleh sebuah tangan besar. Tapi percuma Luhan berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Toilet ini berada di sudut lantai dua, terletak di ujung dan jauh dari aula. Toilet ini sudah tak terpakai karena toiletnya rusak. Dan dilantai dua tidak ada kelas maupun orang lain. Sangat tidak mungkin baik siswa atau guru untuk ke toilet ini. Dan Luhan hanya berniat untuk mengaitkan bra nya dan kembali ke aula. BRA SIALAN!.

Luhan sudah sangat hafal tangan yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Luhan terus berontak. Tangan nya telah terikat dari belakang oleh sebuah dasi.

"Oh Sehun lepaskan aku!" masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"kenapa harus ?" jawab sehun dengan muka polos yang sangat ingin Luhan cakar.

"Oh Sehun,.." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan nada mengancam

" _Ne_ Oh Luhan.." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin

"Aku tidak ingin bermain-main" jawab Luhan datar.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main" Sehun mendudukkan Luhan diatas toilet dan membuka kacing kemeja Luhan satu persatu.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Tidak ada lumatan maupun gigitan. Secara diam-diam Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah gunting kecil dari saku celananya. Luhan membelalakkan mata rusanya saat melihat Sehun yang ingin menggunting branya. Luhan kembali berontak, namun dengan tangan yang terikat kebelakang dan kedua kaki yang diapit oleh kaki Sehun. Membuat perlawanan Luhan sia-sia. Sehun berhasil menggunting bra Luhan dan menyisakan Luhan dengan kemeja yang telah terbuka dan tersangkut diikatan tangannya dibelakang dan rok yang telah tersingkap memperlihatkan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Luhan terlihat sangat seksi dimata Sehun. Dada yang seakan tumpah dengan beberapa bercak keunguan di sekitar nipel Luhan membuat Sehun tertarik untuk mengulumnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menghalau desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Kuluman Sehun didadanya membuat Luhan panas dan Luhan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di selangkangannya. Sehun yang sadar Luhan menahan desahannya membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar dan menahannya dengan kedua kakinya. Masih dengan mengulum dada Luhan bergantian, sehun mengarahkan ujung gunting kecilnya ke vagina Luhan untuk menggoda klitoris Luhan dan sesekali menggoda Lubang luhan.

"Aakhh.. se-sehunnh.."

Sehun tak menggubris desahan Luhan, Sehun berhenti mengulum dada Luhan dan beralih mencium bibir luhan dan melumat secara kasar. Bibir Sehun bergantian menggigit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan. dan Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun dan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun. Sehun menggigit lidah sebelum melepaskan bibir Luhan. Gunting kecil telah berganti dengan jari tengah Sehun yang menusuk lubang Luhan dari luar celana dalam.

"Ahhnnh… sse-sehunhh hen..tikan" ucap Luhan bersusah payah sambil berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Kenapa harus dihentikan ? bukankah seharusnya dilanjutkan, Oh Luhan ? Eomma dan Appa sudah sangat menginginkan cucu.." Sehun melepaskan jarinya dan menatap Luhan lembut.

"Tapi tidak disekolah, PABO!"

"YA.. kau mengatai suami mu pabo"

"Kau memang pabo!. Kau menggunting bra ku, sekarang aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Bra itu kebesaran untukmu, lebih baik tak usah pakai saja. Rompi dan jas mu cukup untuk menutupi nipel kesukaanku" Sehun tersenyum idiot mengejek Luhan.

"Cepat lepas ikatan tanganku pabo!" bukannya melepas ikatan tangan Luhan, Sehun malah membawa tangannya untuk melepaskan celana dalam Luhan.

"Ya ya YA.. Apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa melepaskan celana dalamku ?"

"Celana dalammu sudah terlalu basah, tidak usah dipakai" Sehun membungkus celana dalam Luhan dengan tisu kering dan dibuang ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di toilet tersebut.

Sehun melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan, dan merapikan penampilannya dan penampilan Luhan.

Luhan kembali ke aula tanpa celana dalam dan bra.

"Oy Sehun-ah darimana saja ?"

"Minum susu" jawab Sehun singkat yang masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar akan membunuh suaminya sesampainya dirumah dan melupakan program membuat baby usulan dari mertuanya.

Semua kesialannya hari berasal dari suaminya.

Seandainya suaminya tidak menerima usulan program membuat baby dari orang tuanya dan berakhir Luhan diserang oleh suaminya hingga jam 4 pagi. Luhan pasti tidak akan bangun terlambat dan memakai bra kebesaran itu.

SUAMI SIALAN!

BRA SIALAN!

 **-END-**

 **Jangan Lupa Rev/Fol/Fav**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **-KEEP THE FAITH-**

 **ayo lestarikan ff hunhan**


End file.
